Dulce Mentira
by Elle Lawliet Nate River
Summary: Perla comienza a pasar tiempo con Jasper luego de encontrarla varada en la playa e irremediablemente comienza a sentir una atraccion hacia ella. Como reaccionaran las Cristal Gem al enterarse de la interaccion entre estas dos.


Hola jeje, soy nueva en Fanfiction y desde hace un par de meses tenia esta peque;a historia rondandome por la cabeza :D. Disculpen los errores ortograficos, actualizo desde una table y el teclado casi no me corrige las palabras. Sin mas, que lo disfruten, esto sera en Jerla, es decir, un Jasper por Perla y quizas haya algo de Amedot.

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

Hacia un par de semanas desde que Perla en las cuales se ausentaba con la excusa de "Tengo una mision importante que atender y debo ir... SOLA", pronunciaba la gema palida de manera apresurada antes de utilizar el portal y teletransportarse a cierta isla en busca de una gema de cabellera indomable. Sus delgadas piernas se movian de manera rapida, esquivando a su paso cualquier tipo de roca, raiz u otro objeto que se atravesara en su camino para ocasionarle un tropiezo. Luego de varios minutos deambulando de aqui hacia alla, llego al otro lado de la isla mientras miraba a la Gema naranja de espaldas a ella. Se sintio estremecer al recordar la primera vez que la encontro varada en la arena, su melena estaba mas revuelta de lo normal y su cuerpo daba traspie cada vez que intentaba dar un paso al frente. Acercandose al fornido cuerpo, estiro una de sus manos para intentar tocar su espalda, arrepintiendose al instante para susurrar con voz apacible y en tono de voz bajo.

-Jasper?-

La nombrada parecia ignorarla por completo, pues, continuaba con su labor de mantener su mirada hacia el cielo, sin ningun punto especifico el cual mirar. Sus parpados se cerraban por cortos periodos de tiempo y volvia a abrirlos. Aunque le costaba admitirlo, su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos un descanso, pero no lo iba a hacer, ella es Jasper, una fornida guerrera del Planeta Madre, el descanso no era para una Gema de su talla. Compadeciendose de la Gema de menor altura, volteo a mirarla con ligera molestia, su boca se habia curvado hacia un costado en forma de inquietud y sus ojos se habian estrechado para verla entre las peque;as rendijas que se formaban.

-Que pasa?- Su voz habia sonado algo ronca, simplemente no le apetecia charlar en ese momento.

La Gema palida se tomo la libertad de sentarse a su lado para mirar hacia el frente de igual manera. Sus ojos se movian de manera inquieta buscando entre el azul celeste alguna diferencia, pero no, el cielo se habia mantenido despejado desde esta ma;ana que le preparo el desayuno a Steven.

Steven...

Dios, que pensaria Steven en este momento de ella, compartiendo espacio junto al enemigo. Volteo a ver a la mas alta y sus ojos recorrieron su figura, desde el blanco cabello, sus perfiladas cejas, sus aureleos ojos, su gema en medio de la cara, los carnosos labios y por ultimo su gran masa muscular. Le hacia algo de gracia compararse con ella. Habia una muy grande diferencia entre ellas dos que le hacia sonreir de una manera que solo una Gema lo habia logrado.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar los recuerdos venideros, suspiro sonoramente y manteniendo su mirada al frente y se atrevio a rozar e inclusive a apoyar su hombro del brazo de la contraria.

-Me preguntaba que podrias estar haciendo y vine a verificar que todo estaba en orden- Murmuro parpadeando con pesar-

-Todo se mantendra en orden mientras no vengan las demas a interrumpir el momento- Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-No deberias preocuparte por eso, por ahora creen que estoy en una mision en busa de tu paradero...- volteo a mirarla con la esperanza de que le devolviera la mirada. Pero lo unico que obtuvo fue un bufido de fastidio.

-Esas Gemas lo unico que saben es ocasionar problemas, esa ridicula cosa, ese ni;o que tiene la Gema de Rose Cuarzo, ese Cuarzo defectuoso y tu...-Su mirada volvio a estrecharse en ella mientras casi podia escupir las palabras- Una parlanchina Perla.

Perla solo pudo sonreir debilmente, sabia que Jasper no le era indiferente, su mirada se mantuvo sobre la de ella para desviarla nuevamente al frente. Su actitud solo desmostraba un inquietud y posiblemente algo de cansancio, si esta le fuera indiferente ya hubiera acabado con ella desde el primer momento en que tuvo la oportunidad, pero solo hacian eso, sentarse una al lado de la otra observando algun punto inespecifico mientras mantenian peque;as conversaciones durante las horas de su encuentro. La cercania de Jasper le hacia sentir un sentimiento el cual ya conocia el significado pero el cual no debia sacar a la luz o podria romper el fragil vinculo que se habia creado entre ambas.

\- Por que vienes aqui cada dia?. Por que no vas en busca del resto y le muestras donde estoy?- La voz de Jasper le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Esa era una pregunta que se hacia cada ma;ana, el por que de sus visitas al mismo lugar en busca de la corpulenta Gema. Agacho la mirada teniendo en cuenta que la mas grande le estaria mirando de forma interrogativa. Abrazo sus delgadas piernas y apoyo el menton en sus rodillas, sus ojos buscaban entre los granos de arena una respuesta coherente para darle a la Gema.

\- No lo se... A pesar de que meses atras nos causaste tantos problemas, intentando llevarnos devuelta al Planeta Madre...-Soltando sus piernas se inclino mas hacia la contraria para posar la mano en contra de la suya- Simplemente no puedo evitar sentir que necesito venir a verte para saber que todo esta bien, es como si algo me llamara a este lugar para estar aqui... Contigo -Su mirada instintivamente busco la contraria en busca de contacto visual.

Jasper no sabia que responder, ese tipo de cosas no estaban permitidas en el Planeta Madre, eran Gemas de Diferentes indoles, no podia darse el lujo de aceptar los sentimientos de la mas delgada y aprovecharse de eso. Una sonrisa tiro de sus labios mientras volteaba a mirarla, sus ojos se encontraron con los ajenos y afianzo el contacto fisico estrechando su mano.

-Perla... Yo podria mentirte diciendote que no creo en ningun lazo afectivo el cual puede haber entre gemas, el cual es obviamente es una mentira, pero no podria decirte que no he llegado a tomarte por lo menos algo de aprecio con respecto a lo que vienes a hacer cada dia -Pronunciaba cada palabra de manera suave, sus dorados ojos no se separaban de los de la contraria y su pulgar se habia llegado a mover en contra del dorso de la delgada manos, dibujando un perezoso patron sobre este.

Perla reaccionando al contacto, sonrio de manera mas amplia y abrazo a la Gema frente a ella ocultando su rostro entre el cuello de la mas grande. Sentia que se desastibilizaria de tanta felicidad, Jasper no le era indiferente y eso significaba que si cabia la posibilidad en que sus sentimientos acordarian para formar algo mucho mas grandey significativo para ambas.

Jasper aun mantenia su sonrisa mientras sus manos estaban en la estrecha cintura de la muy palida, mantendria y jugaria las fichas a su favor mientras fuera posible, su lealtad se mantenia unicamente en Yellow Diamond y eso era una verdad que nadie le iba a hacer cambiar de parecer, ni siquiera un ser tan insignificante como una Perla. Luego de un par de minutos en esa posicion, Perla se alejo lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

-Quiero llevarte con las demas - Dijo la Gema palida.

* * *

Espero leerlos pronto n.n. Osito de Goma se retira.


End file.
